fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Wendy (Edolas)
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Wendy (ウェンディ Wendi) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Wendy Marvell. Appearance Wendy is a tall, young woman with ample breasts and long blue hair. Her attire consists of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wraps up her overall appearance with a pair of white capri shorts (they are of a darker shade in the manga).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 13Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 Personality Wendy is a young woman with a very mature and confident personality, unlike Wendy Marvell, who is shy, small, timid, and cute (as described by Natsu Dragion). Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Page 8 Despite being reluctant to fight the kingdom, a trait shared by her fellow Fairy Tail members, she is noted to have a kind disposition by Happy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Like her Earth Land counterpart, she is also shown to be very protective of Carla, putting the Exceed in a safe place when she was injured by the Royal Army, and promising to protect her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Synopsis Edolas arc After Natsu and the others break into Edolas Fairy Tail's headquarters, Wendy is first seen together with Warren and Max, discussing how the girl that Natsu had brought with him looked a lot like her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 7Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 As the Fairy Hunter approaches and the guild prepares to teleport away, Wendy explains their status as a dark guild to her younger counterpart, stating that since the King ordered the disbanding of all wizarding Guilds, they are now the only Guild left in the entirety of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 13 After the Guild is transported to a safer location, Wendy and the rest of her Guildmates listen as Natsu explains their story. They are skeptical of his claims at first, but soon come to believe his story, stating that the Natsu they are facing and the Natsu they know are two completely different people. After absorbing this bizarre information, Wendy is shocked to find out that Wendy Marvell is her Earth Land counterpart, with her fellow Guildmates laughing at how much she has shrunk. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Wendy expresses shock at his foolhardy decision, before trying to discourage them from their present course of action, explaining that the power of the King and his Royal Army is absolute, and that nobody has been able to stand up against it and live. Natsu, undeterred by their dire warnings, decides to go through with it anyways, dumbfounding Wendy and the other even further.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 80 Later, Wendy is present when Lucy Ashley tries to convince her Guild to go and help Natsu and the others fight against the Royal Army, standing off to one side with her arms crossed. When Juvia proposes the possibility of allying themselves with the Kingdom, and how by doing so they could finally be acknowledged by their oppressive government, Wendy concurs with this idea, stating that this might be their one and only chance to make up with them. Having said her piece, Wendy stands in silence as Lucy and the others argue over the options available to them, with Mirajane finally declaring that everyone has expressed their opinion regarding their current situation, and it is about time that they make their final decision. As Lucy begins a last, desperate attempt to convince them that they should help Natsu and the others fight, Wendy retains this taciturn mindset, listening intently as her Guildmate expresses how their Earth Land counterparts are fighting a battle that they should rightfully be involved in, as it is determining the fate of their country, and that they are the only ones who can stand up to the Kingdom now and win, as they are proud Fairy Tail wizards. Inspired by her words, Wendy and the other decide to go and help Natsu and the others fight the empire that had suppressed them for so long.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Wendy and the others arrive just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco are about to be defeated by the Royal Army, and begin pushing them back, earning the Earth Land Fairy Tail members a well-deserved respite.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 During the course of the ensuing battle, Wendy protects Carla and Happy from the Royal Army's attacks, promising to stick close to them and protect them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 The fight between the two Edolas forces is cut short prematurely, however, as all the Magic of Edolas is removed by Mystogan using a reverse Anima, causing Wendy and everyone else in Edolas to panic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-16 After Faust's defeat, Wendy and the rest of her Guild arrive in the Royal City to find "the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel" wreaking mass havoc in the capital, before he finally engages in combat with Mystogan. They all watch in amazement as the two men exchange a flurry of punches, before the prince finally lands the final blow on the man "responsible" for the loss of Edolas' magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 5-10Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 94 Their sense of victory is short-lived, however, as Natsu, the other members of Fairy Tail, and the Exceed are drawn into the air by the reverse Anima, and they all sadly reflect on how all of the magic is leaving them forever. Gray is quick to assure all of them that magic isn't what constitutes a Guild; it is simply their comrades that serve this purpose. As Natsu, Lucy, and Happy say their goodbyes, Wendy is last seen smiling fondly up at them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 94Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Daggers: In the manga, Wendy wields an unnamed set of daggers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 2 Magic Tonfas: In the anime, Wendy wields two black tonfas in battle. The tonfas are strong enough to deflect the Magical Bullets fired by the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help